


Противник

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [19]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Рей-Дей в совершенстве овладел искусством меча, но сёги ему не даются
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 1





	Противник

**Author's Note:**

> Зази в своей истинной форме

Сначала на изогнутом в тонкую нитку горизонте, на чёткой в косых лучах пока ещё не поднявшихся высоко солнц линии намечается небольшой изъян. Эта белёсая бусина растёт и темнеет, расплывается очертаниями.  
И часто какой-то голос — обязательно детский — вскрикнет негромко, но пронзительно-радостно:  
— Едет!  
Только детям это регулярное чудо ещё не прискучило. Каждые две недели, плюс-минус пару часов.  
Песчаные пароходы всегда курсируют точно по графику. Но первым из растущего и застилающего уже половину неба над небольшим городком облака песка и пыли покажется не потемневший сигарообразный корпус. Чаще из облака, теперь уже не монолитного, а больше похожего на рябящий отдельными мелкими пятнами рой, отделятся две-три наиболее нетерпеливые пчелы и устремятся по опасливой обходящей кривой с пути главной «матки»-парохода прямиком к рынку, издалека хлопающему им выгоревшими тентами и флагами.  
Иногда «пчёлы»-грузовички спешащих снять самые сливки до общей выгрузки торговцев — оказываются под управлением слишком жадных, нерасторопных или просто глупых водителей. Утомлённые глотать пыль за пароходом, пока тащились, как все, в общей колонне, такие недотёпы хотят думать, что громадина наконец-то пошла на торможение.  
Но не тут-то было — и воздушный поток, обтекающий стальную обшивку, немедленно всасывает машинки как пыльный смерчик — бумажные обёртки, прижимает к подошве гигантского «утюга» — платформы с воздушной подушкой, опрокидывает, сминает.  
Тут уже крякнет кто-то из взрослых:  
— Хорошо пошла-а-а… Гони двадцатку.  
— Спорю на двадцать пять, что только рёбра переломал. Как?  
— Вариант, конечно, заманчивый. А вы как думаете? Спорить мне, что там свернули башку, или ну его?  
Тот, кому задали вопрос — молчит. Молчит, как всегда — этот человек, что прибрёл в город пару дней назад без тома и без поклажи, не со стороны ближайшей фермы и не со стороны тракта песчаных пароходов, а прямиком с солончака.  
То есть оттуда, откуда живыми не приходят.  
К такому не сочтёшь за труд и пару раз на «вы» пообращаться, не убудет. Тем более недолго — до ближайшего рейса парохода, а в этом городе рейс задерживается ровно настолько, чтобы забрать тюки перьев тома — ощип этой весны — да выгрузить заказанный товар — всё больше дорогущие доски и скобяные изделия. Всякую мелочёвку можно быстро, но ещё дороже, выменять у торговцев из каравана, что тащится за каждым пароходом. И расход горючки меньше, и безопаснее, и прибыль.  
Но этот не за «купи-продай» сюда пришёл. Не ждёт, пока уляжется пыль, пока сбросят с борта концы и подведут трап. Сразу к грузовой, нижней, палубе двинул. Там как раз аппарель опустили. Плавно так идёт, будто плывет.

Правила на песчаном пароходе простые и их немного. Главное — ничего взрывающегося и стреляющего в руках. Ни у кого. Потому что ни у кого нет охоты полететь к звёздам обратно, если рикошет или осколок угодят в один из котлов. И кобуры все застёгнуты, а у грузчиков вот только тяжёлые дубинки. Все бегают за работой, а один стоит чуть в стороне, смотрит.  
— Куда прёшь?  
У него тоже свои правила. Первое — не вступать в разговоры там, где разговаривать бесполезно. Бесполезно — с квохчащими томами разговаривать.  
— Куда прёшь, спрашиваю?  
Теперь двинулся и их старший, смотрит вроде куда надо, но не видит. Раскудахтался.  
— Оглох? Так ща…  
Половина палки остаётся у него в руках, половина — только-только ложится в песок, а все только-только начинают хлопать глазами туда, где только что взблеснуло, а сейчас уже успокоилось, лежит и снова ждёт в ножнах. Да никто почти видеть не умеет. И — слова те же, но теперь падают как те полпалки:  
— Начохраны сюда.  
— А может.  
— Хуёжит. Птичкой полетел.  
Полпалки, а могла быть целая палка с половиной руки — наконец-то все это увидели.  
Солнце припекает. Шляпа поизносилась вконец, солома с полей сыплется. Запыхавшийся — пыхтит, форма пропотела, смотрит на чужой страх и сам в глаза принимает:  
— Есть место свободное.  
— Еда. Место на палубе, верхней.  
Второе правило — никогда не оказывайся там, где места меньше чем на три выпада.  
— А может…  
— До ближайшего города.  
Третье правило — нигде не задерживайся.

Верхняя палуба зовётся третьего класса. Одинокая шантрапа, те, кто больно трясётся за хрупкое барахло да беднота большими семьями. Ближе к ночи ветер из-за борта задувает всё холоднее — зажигают лампы, сигареты, шумят, шуршат, кутаются.  
Тишину отгоняют, а она всё равно тут как тут. И хорошо слышно, как постукивают друг о друга деревянные кругляши в рукаве.  
От людей подальше, к борту поближе — там тонко-тонко намело слой песка и тонко-тонко продолжает виться, и где-то внизу, в темноте, уносится из-под парохода пустыня, а звёзды наверху застыли и висят как прибитые. Всего одна луна пока взошла. Но света и так довольно.  
Положить меч справа, а левой крест-накрест по песку сетку, на неё — кругляши, на них знаки ранга. Рядовые, офицеры, генералы. Напротив — такие же, только стрелки в другую сторону.  
Проигравший тут не умирает, а переходит в армию победителя. Добрые правила.  
И сложные. Опять не получается, опять не хватает какого-то правильного хода, из-за которого партия опять проиграна. И что, что себе. Возвращает на место в позицию, снова смотрит на деревяшки — не видит, но чует, что должен быть выход. У той, которая из лампочки, которая давным-давно сначала давала воду и странно-невкусную еду, которая потом научила пути и сделала меч — у той должно было быть в картинках, как надо.  
Но та уже заметена песком, однажды перестала — показывать, давать воду, погасла — и, значит, уже неважно. Передала искусство, передала меч, просто деревяшки эти не успела.  
И совсем непохоже на искусство. Искусство — когда перед тобой живой, не деревянный, и сразу становится мёртвым. И все остальные тоже. А ты жив, и в этом суть.  
Луна поднимается, по палубе ползёт длинная тень, укрывает и сетку, и кругляши на ней, и неподвижные меч и его человека. Одна темнота — в которую вплывает лунный блик. Садится на уже занесенную наполовину песком деревяшку с края, не на центральную.  
У блика кругленькое, светящееся брюшко с полногтя длиной, а всё остальное — лапки, крылья — такое прозрачное и тонкое, что кажется частью испускаемого света.  
Живого, жёлтого с лёгким зелёным, как самый-самый тонкий росток ранним утром, пока его не выпалило жаром двух солнц.  
— Может быть.  
Большой и указательный палец замирают — чтобы затем аккуратно взять фигуру с боков, не смяв и не сломав ничего нежданному…  
У человека искусства никогда не было дома, он не знает, что такое «гость», понимает смысл, но не понимает суть, так случилось у него со слишком многими словами. Слишком давно рядом находилось только мясо — пока живое или разрубленное.  
Но это. Что должно было быть снесено песком за бортом — летает у самой земли, крылья слабые.  
Это. Такие летают большими облаками, но только пару недель по весне, а дальше умирают, чтобы вернуться через год. Сейчас не весна.  
Это — противник. Как и всё вокруг. Так всегда.  
Впервые — противник, которого нельзя… нет, разрубить можно всё.  
Но это противник, которого можно разрубить потом. Потому что он, кажется, смыслит кое-что в искусстве сёги.


End file.
